


I will Always Find You at Our Rock

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Drinking blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Loving Steve, M/M, Vampire!Steve, Werewolf!Tony, happy tony, mentions of killing in passing, mentions of oral sex, or more like insinuated killing, partially transformed!Tony, special place, stony alphabet challenge, wolf ears and tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve and Tony met when they were little when Steve decided he was bored of playing in the castle and ran off into the woods. That is where he firsts meets a small werewolf cub. He should hate him but Steve is just fascinated by him.Fast forward a few years later they are fresh adults who have decided to bond together even though they come from two different worlds. When they are at their special place they are almost untouchable. Free.On one of the rare days Steve and Tony can get away they find themselves having a small picnic by the pond and a little play time on the side





	I will Always Find You at Our Rock

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the letter V! And the prompt I chose was: "Vampire prince falls in love and bonds with the werewolf chieftain's son after years of building a secret friendship"

Steve found Tony sitting on their rock by the small pond deep in the woods. His tail was swinging idly back and forth waiting for Steve to come closer. He always loved seeing Tony’s tail and ears since they tended to tell him exactly what Tony was feeling in an instant like now his wolf was happy and content. 

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve whispered loud enough for Tony’s sensitive ears to pick up as he came close enough to touch him. Tony’s ears perked up more hearing the endearment turning slightly to look Steve in the eyes. He loved seeing those wide brownish gold eyes staring into his own. 

 

“Beloved,” Tony replied nuzzling Steve’s neck happily taking in his scent. Tony always did that and Steve loved it. Steve bent down to kiss the messy hair on top of Tony’s head. They pressed up against each other as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony to lock him in his arms. 

 

It was not often he could meet up with his bonded. They had been busy trying to figure out how to make this work without outwardly defying their clans. Steve would do anything for Tony and if it meant giving up his clan he knew that his adopted brothers would do the clan justice in his place. Tony’s situation was a little harder since werewolves tended to be more interested in bloodline succession than leadership material and since Tony was the only child of the werewolf clan chief then it was his destiny to take over. Still, Tony did not turn away when they sealed their bond. He never once said he regretted his decision to take Steve as his bondmate. 

 

“I missed you,” Steve kissed Tony’s soft lips happily. He savored their taste against his lips and the feel of Tony’s growing goatee against his smooth skin. Tony let out a small happy whine as Steve pulled away to look at Tony’s smiling face. His wolf was really happy to see him. 

 

“How is my vampire prince doing?” Tony asked pulling Steve to sit next to him which he did easily. Steve would never deny Tony anything, okay never was a big word but Steve would do almost anything for Tony if he thought he could give it. 

 

“I am doing wonderfully since I got to see you,” Steve replied bumping Tony’s shoulder playfully before taking notice of what was in front of them. Steve gasped in pleasant surprise to see the sight before him. There was a red blanket surrounded by small candles and a basket full of food that Steve knew Tony had made.

 

Steve got off their rock and sat slowly on the soft blanket not really knowing what to say but feel the fabric under his fingertips. Tony came up next to him soon after with a shy smile on his face. Steve watched Tony shyly sit next to him while rubbing his hands together in repeated motions. Tony was nervous. He only fidgeted like this when he was nervous. So Steve took his bondmate’s hands in his and kissed them softly letting Tony’s full focus be on him. 

 

Steve took Tony’s fingers into his mouth to the knuckle after kissing each of them softly. Tony groaned as Steve sucked on each finger and used his teeth to press against Tony’s skin just the way Tony liked it. “F-food,” Tony tried to speak as Steve began to lick in between Tony’s fingers distracting his wolf from his train of thought. Steve loved to tease Tony watching him melt to his touch. 

 

After a few more minutes of teasing Tony’s fingers, Steve pulled away and leaned in to kiss Tony quick on the lips and asked, “So, what did you make me today?”

 

“You’re an ass,” Tony grumbled but Steve could see his wolf was smiling so he wasn’t that irked by him.

 

“Hm, yes I am but then you can say I am your ass,” Steve replied cheekily earning him an eye roll as Tony reached behind him to grab the basket of food. 

 

“I should leave you here to rot and starve,” Tony replied dramatically raising his nose in the air which Steve found really cute. He could not help kissing his wolf on his scrunched up nose. Tony let out a giggle that made Steve’s chest swell with happiness and pride. 

 

“Then who would cool you down on hot nights? Sing your favorite tunes in your ear? Teach you how to fight in human form? Who is going to leave beautiful claiming marks all over your body? Who are you going to bite happily?” Steve pulled Tony into his arms and nibbled at Tony's human ear before biting the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder. 

 

“I think I could survive without all of that,” Tony replied, “but I couldn't live without your smile and the stories you tell me as we stargaze on those rare nights we can get away with it.” 

 

Steve smiled against Tony's skin loving having this time with him. He wanted to show Tony the world outside these woods. Show him all the wonders that he knew Tony would adore. 

 

Tony took out all the food and a tall glass bottle of Steve’s favorite blood type to drink. Tony began to quietly hum a tune as he prepared their feast that he brought out smacking Steve’s hand away every time he tried to take a bite of any of the many finger foods Tony had already pulled out. Instead, Steve settled for abusing the small part of Tony’s skin he had been playing with previously knowing Tony loved it when Steve played with him like this. Steve loved the feel of Tony’s hot skin against his cold lips. 

 

Once Tony finished laying out the food the way he wanted, he pulled Steve away from his, quite delicious, skin to move him into an easier position to feed him. Tony loved taking care of Steve and loved hand feeding Steve food that he made to watch Steve’s reaction quite intensely as he desires. Steve did not mind it at all since it often meant he got pampered a bit by Tony. 

 

Steve did not fight Tony while his wolf positioned him in his place. Steve chuckled lightly as Tony snagged a kiss from him before pulling out a wine cup to poor Steve a glass of blood. He smelled the blood and it made him shiver. It was fresh that means Tony had to have gotten relatively in the last few hours which made Steve want to just devour Tony for his considerateness but he settled for his own stolen kiss as he took the cup from Tony’s hands. 

 

It was Tony who broke the kiss with a soft smile and a playful growl before he picked up his first food offering and presented it for Steve to eat. Steve smiled happily and took a large bite of it. Steve let himself enjoy the taste knowing full well that Tony was watching his every move. His wolf wanted to see how his food tasted and he always knew when Steve tried to hide something he didn’t like for the sake of appeasing him. 

 

They are in comfortable silence as Tony fed himself and Steve all the different food plates he had brought. Steve loved all of them and he told Tony so by nuzzling their noses together as he chewed or kissed him on his forehead or made sounds to show his pleasure. Tony replied in kind feeding Steve more, pouring him more blood, petting Steve with his head. 

 

“Tony,” Steve whispered his wolf’s name making Tony's ears perk up in curiosity, “We will find a way to be together in front of my coven and your pack. I promise to love you now and forever, to be there for you in the darkest and lightest of times. Will you wait for me to find the way?” 

 

Tony crawled into Steve's lap and pressed up against him such that their chests touched completely. He raised his hands and place them on either side of Steve's face. Steve let Tony lift his face up to look into Tony's eyes. His wolf looked determined with a blaze of fire burning in his eyes. 

 

“You listen to me quite well Steven,” Tony growled, “I will love you until the end of time and back again. I will fight for you, kill for you, and defend you to the end of our time. No one can take me away from you not my pack or your coven. If you need me to wait I will wait for forever and a day.” 

 

And with that Steve kissed him. He pulled Tony down to meet his lips and bit at him hungrily knowing full well that if he wasn't careful he would break the skin. To a vampire their bondmate’s blood is intoxicating and Steve always felt a rush when he got to taste Tony's. Tony did not seem to mind the little cuts Steve makes when they kiss. He loves it when Steve sucks on his bottom lip to get a small taste. 

 

“Someone is eager,” Tony smiled against his lips and Steve chuckled softly. He was eager they had not been together for a while and he missed Tony, and his blood, so much. 

 

“Tony,” Steve whined out his name desperately not really knowing what he wanted. Tony smiled and nuzzled into Steve's embrace. 

 

Instead of talking, Tony moved just far enough to take off his shirt bearing his smooth and delicate skin to Steve's touch. He was warm and soft under Steve's hard cold skin. He can feel the running blood through his wolf’s veins pumping Tony full of life with every beat. 

 

Steve kissed the center of Tony's chest letting his sharp fangs graze the skin feeling a shiver course through his wolf. Tony was used to the warmth of wolves and Steve's skin generally ran cold, like ice meeting warm waters. Steve roamed Tony's bare skin with his hands and lips letting as much of him as he could feel Tony under him. Tony always had such beautiful reactions but it wasn't until Steve got to Tony's nipples did Tony make the mode beautiful gasping noise. 

 

“You like that don't you?” Steve smirked up as he wrapped his lips around Tony's right nipple while his own right hand played with Tony's left. Tony was gasping at every twist and suck latching onto anything he could which meant Steve's broad shoulders. 

 

Steve was relentless and he could feel his wolf growing hotter under him as his whines and cries grew more and more desperate. Tony was digging his nails into Steve's skin letting his claws out to keep himself steady. Steve felt the pain of the dig and just continued his assault on Tony's nipples. Tony was really sensitive and sometimes Steve forgot and it always excited him to remember that. 

 

Once he had his fill, Steve moved away to watch his wolf with his head back and chest pressed close, breathing heavily trying to reclaim so minute control over himself. Can't have that now. So Steve did the one thing he could think of and was to dig his hands into Tony's trousers and wrap his cold hand around Tony's burning hot length. 

 

“STEVE!” Tony cried out looking down at him with blown eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Steve just smiled mischievously as he dragged his hand over Tony's dick before letting go to remove his pants. Tony let Steve pull at his pants roughly until his cock was freed from its cage. They felt a small chilly breeze brush through and Steve felt a shiver run through Tony under his fingers. 

 

Tony shifted around trying to press himself against Steve but he easily stopped Tony by pushing him down. His wolf hit the red blanket below them with a soft gasp feeling the material on his now exposed skin. Steve smiled seeing Tony’s wolf ears perk up in interest and his tail wag a bit in slow happy motions. 

 

Steve bent down and kissed Tony hard on the lips letting Tony wrap his arms around him and hold him in place. The kiss was long, dirty and full of tongue. They fought for dominance for a hot second but Steve easily won Tony over but it was in Tony’s nature to be playfully competitive. 

 

Steve was the one to break the kiss but did give Tony a quick peck before pulling out of Tony’s hold. His wolf whined but Steve hushed him by roaming his cold hands over Tony’s burning body. Spotting the bottle from the corner of his eye, Steve had an idea. He pulled away just long enough to grab the bottle and opened the cap. Steve could feel Tony’s eyes on him as Steve tipped the bottle to poor the remainder of the blood onto Tony’s chest. Tony gasped when the first rush of blood hit his skin and Steve watched Tony’s nipples perk up at the feel. 

 

Steve smiled at the sight. He began to smear the blood all over Tony’s torso before bending down to suck and lick the blood off Tony’s skin. Steve felt like the blood tasted all the more better on Tony’s skin. It was not long after Steve started that Tony was curling his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled at him. Steve chuckled against Tony skin and just continued licking and kissing. 

 

Once Steve was satisfied with his work, Steve moved to sitting up and feeling Tony’s cock hit his backside. Steve rubbed up against it a bit letting Tony whither and gasp at the feeling but pulled away. Neither Steve or Tony were fully ready for that but it was a great sentiment to know Tony really wanted him.

 

“Steve please,” Tony finally cracked and began to beg not really knowing what he wanted. Steve smiled widely at him just moving away from his wolf. Tony knew better than to move from his place so he moved around in the same spot trying to get some kind of friction. He really wanted to come it seemed and Steve was not making it easy on him. 

 

“What do you want Tony?” Steve asked him. 

 

“You,” Tony responded, “I want you.” 

 

“That doesn’t really tell me much doll,” Steve said sitting on their rock just watching Tony look at him with large blown eyes. If Steve was a weaker man he would have given in but he wanted to play with his wolf a bit. 

 

They locked eyes for what seemed like a long time but was in fact just moments before Tony replied, “wrap those lips around my cock and we will see who will be smirking now.” 

 

“Cheeky,” Steve says as he moves off their rock and heads back into Tony’s space, “I just might do it.” 

 

“See to it that you do,” Tony snaked his hand into Steve’s hair and pulled him down. Steve had no problem with that at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) [on Tumblr!](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) and [on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/)


End file.
